Funny Way of Showing It
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: In which Zeke and Uriah love each other, even if it doesn't always show.:: Zeke and Uriah snapshots for Sam


**A/N: For the lovely, wonderful, beautiful Sam. I love you, dearest.**

**I.**

He bolts upright, eyes blinking open as his bed shifts under a new weight. At first, all Zeke sees is darkness. Then, he can vaguely make out the blur of his nine year old brother beside him.

Zeke scowls. "Pansycake," he grumbles, rolling onto his side, facing away from Uriah.

"I heard noises!" the younger boy hisses urgently.

"Are you Dauntless or not, Uri?" Zeke asks, though he lifts his blanket anyway.

Uriah settles in beside him, and Zeke can feel his brother's still trembling body. His face softens, but he'll never let Uriah know.

"If you're not gone in the morning, I'll break your nose," Zeke mutters.

Uriah snorts. "Love you, too."

Smiling to himself, Zeke drifts back to sleep.

**II.**

"Nervous?" Uriah asks, sitting across from Zeke at breakfast before the Choosing Ceremony.

Zeke gives his best crooked grin, hoping it looks more convincing than it feels. "I don't get nervous, little brother. I'm Dauntless, aren't I?"

Uriah smirks. "Not yet."

With a roll of his eyes, Zeke punches his brother's arm. "Shut up."

**III.**

Zeke watches Uriah with an amused smirk. He wonders if he'd looked so freaked out the day of his Choosing Ceremony. Probably, and worse.

After a few minutes, he strolls over, bending down to whisper in his brother's ear. "Hey, I hear Amity doesn't mind sissies," he teases. "I actually think it's encouraged. Maybe you should go there."

He can't see Uriah's face, but he can perfectly imagine the glare the younger boy is giving the table. Before Zeke can move back, Uriah's arm jerks, and his elbow connects sharply with Zeke's ribs. When Uriah turns, his cheeks have a hint of pink in them. "If you survived the initiation," he says, "I shouldn't have a problem."

Zeke can't help it. A smile creeps across his face. He's never been more proud to call Uriah his little brother. "Just don't screw it up," he says, ruffling Uriah's hair harder than actually necessary.

"Jerk."

"Yep!"

**IV.**

Zeke tenses as Uriah takes the dagger. He knows, in spite of all his teasing, his little brother will choose their faction. Still, he finds himself holding his breath as Uriah cuts into his palm.

His hand moves to the coals, blood dripping, binding him to Dauntless.

Around him, his faction members cheer, but Zeke's voice rises over them all.

**V.**

Uriah smirks triumphantly. "Did you see my rank? Second! What was yours again, big brother?"

Zeke makes a show of scowling. Secretly, though, he's impressed. He'd known Uriah would make it through the initiation, but the high rank is actually something of a surprise. "Shut up or I'll ruin your pretty face, Uriah," he warns.

Uriah's brows raise. "You think I'm pretty?" he laughs.

The older boy rolls his eyes and stalks off, muttering darkly under his breath.

**VI.**

"How you feeling?" Uriah asks when Zeke opens his eyes.

"I'd be better if I didn't have to look at your ugly face."

Uriah smiles, but it's not his usual smile. "What do you remember?"

Zeke groans, pulling himself into a sitting position. It's all a blur of images and noise. If he tries to remember, everything just shifts even more out of focus. "Not much," he mumbles, pushing a hand through his hair, noticing for the first time that it's slick with blood. "It wasn't a dream?"

Uriah shakes his head. For once, he doesn't laugh or tease. He just hugs his older brother close. "I'm sorry. I tried to wake you."

But Zeke isn't listening.

**VII.**

"You realize this is a suicide mission, don't you?" Shauna sighs, shaking her head.

Zeke grins. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Tori looks around, eyes sharp. "We should get going," she says. "Before anyone else sees us."

Zeke nods, turning to Uriah. He doesn't want a long, drawn out goodbye. They can't cry together and reminisce about the good old days. Maybe that would be okay in any other faction, but they are Dauntless through and through.

He rests his hands on his little brother's shoulders. "Don't get killed, idiot."

"Same goes for you," Uriah laughs, a crooked grin pulling at his lips. "Now, get out of here, you traitorous bastard."

Chuckling, Zeke lets go and starts to walk off with Tori.

"He'll be okay, you know," Tori says.

Zeke nods. "I know. He's my little brother, after all."

**VIII.**

Zeke sits beside Shauna's bed, holding her hand. The Candor tried to send him away, but they learned fairly quickly not to piss off a Dauntless faction member.

"Wake up, Shauna," he whispers, fingers brushing over her knuckles. "For me? Please."

There's a soft knock at the door, and Uriah walks in before Zeke can call out. "Hey."

"Hey."

Zeke quickly wipes the tears from his eyes. The last thing he needs is his little brother taunting him. But Uriah just sits beside him. "Lynn said you were here when she visited earlier," he says. "Have you left at all?"

"I went to the bathroom twice."

Uriah sighs and shakes his head. "You're hopeless, man."

Zeke smiles a little at that. It isn't a happy smile, but it's comfortable, at least. "Yeah. I'm starting to realize that."

"Come on. You need to eat."

"Is there cake?"

"Nope. But there's me," Uriah says, poking out his tongue.

"Not very appealing," Zeke snorts, giving Shauna's hand one last squeeze before following his brother out.

**IX.**

Zeke sits across from Uriah with a sigh, trying to ignore the bottle in his hand. He's just lost Marlene. Who is Zeke to judge him for wanting to drown out the pain?

"If you try the whole warm heart to heart thing, I will kick you," Uriah says dryly, putting the bottle to his lips and tilting it back.

"Hey, you're still in there," Zeke chuckles, ruffling his brother's hair.

Uriah pulls back, eyes narrowing, though the corners of his lips twitch. "Shut up."

"Not a chance."

**X.**

Zeke wrings his hands together. He has to be cool. Now is no time to be an emotional sap.

"Well..."

Uriah lifts a brow. "Very eloquent, Ezekiel," he laughs.

"You're a real pain the-"

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you, too."

And something in Zeke breaks at that. He takes Uriah by the hand, pulling him close. To hell with Dauntless and their ideas that emotions are a weakness. Just this once, he will give in. "Be careful. You don't know what's out there."

"I think you just broke my rib."

"Sissy."

Uriah pulls back, aiming a punch to Zeke's shoulder, but the older boy knocks his hand away.

"You be careful, too," Uriah says, rubbing his hand with a slight wince. "Don't get yourself killed."

"Same goes for you, Dauntless show off that you are."

For a moment, neither speak. They just stare at each other, grinning, both holding back from saying more.

Finally, Zeke slumps slightly. "Get out of here," he says. "They need you out there."

Uriah nods and starts for the door. He pauses halfway out and turns. "Love you, Zeke."

Zeke smiles. "Love you, too. And Uri?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you."


End file.
